Scooby Doo in Double Trouble
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The gang's casual vacation turns slightly hectic encounter when Gibby Norton shows up. Some Dred and some majoy Shelma hints.
1. It Never Lasts Long

**NOTE:: **I decided to put the Dred one on hold. My internet's kinda being crappy, sorry if takes time to reply to things as well.

Also sorry, its been a while. Work and stuff has been hectic.

**Scooby Doo in Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

**It Never Seems to Last**

"Ah, Cancun!" sighed Daphne as their plain landed at the airport.

"Like, finally a relaxing vacation," said Shaggy as the seatbelt sign went off.

"Let's hope." said Fred, with a small chuckle.

"I can't believe Jed gave up his free vacation to us," said Velma as they gathered their stuff.

"He said he was too busy. Something about a movie ordered a huge shipment," shrugged Fred, "I don't know why he just didn't return the tickets, or at least send his friends instead."

"Some airplain tickets are non-refundable if its too close to the departure date," shrugged Daphne, "Either way, we got a free vacation out of it."

Around twenty minutes later, they arrived at their resort, via rental vehicle. It was a rather nicely sized private villa near the beach. It was actually more like a small house. There was four bedrooms, a nice sized kitchen, and a pool in the back, a large deck attached. Huge windows lined most of the kitchen area, giving an amazing view of the beach. The main building was a good two miles off, with three other small private villa short distances away.

"It's beautiful." sighed Daphne, smelling the salt air happily.

"Ry ris rhere a rool?" asked Scooby, looking at the back.

"Some people don't like salt water, so they come to enjoy the view for the most part," said Velma, petting his head.

"Like, man. There's not much food, we'll have to like, totally go shopping tomorrow." said Shaggy, "But in the meantime, like, who wants some lunch."

"Maybe later, I'm not hungry right now.... I'm going surfing." said Daphne, tossing her stuff in the room.

"Have fun Daph," said Velma, grabbing a book and sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm going to go practice some one man volleyball." said Fred looking at the small net in the front of the house.

"Your just going to watch Daphne surf," chuckled Velma.

"Velms, you want something?" asked Shaggy as he began stacking food on the counter.

"No thanks," said Velma, opening her book where she'd left off.

".... something to drink?" asked Shaggy, after a few minutes.

"No I'm fine...." said Velma.

"Here you go.... Scooby-Doo, where are you going?" asked Shaggy as Scooby ate a few sandwiches and headed towards the door.

"Rolleyrall." said Scooby.

In a short time, Daphne had decided to do some sun bathing. Velma had been dragged to the beach, where she had resumed her reading. Shaggy had joined in the simple leisure activity of doing nothing, while Fred and Scooby bounced the volleyball back and forth, Scooby easily getting bored.

"It's so peaceful," said Velma with a small sigh as she finished her book.

"So... what like, where you reading?" asked Shaggy, leaning over to look at the book cover.

"Oh.... its called... it's a romance novel, it wouldn't interest you." said Velma with a slight shrug.

"Maybe I would..." said Shaggy trying to look at it.

"It's an historical.... kinda paranormal.... slightly mystery...." Velma went to put the book in her bag, but Daphne managed to grab it.

"The Big Bad Wolf?" asked Daphne, turning it over, but Velma snatched it back.

"Daph..... Jinkies.... no way!" yelled Velma looking towards the beach.

"What... Oh jeepers." said Daphne, fighting back a chuckle.

"Hey, what's Gibby doing here?" asked Fred, as the young man made his way towards them, his hand waving frantically at them as a greeting.

**TBC**


	2. Confusion

**NOTE:: **Sorry the last chapter was so short, don't worry, this one will be longer. By the way, the story is set in January.

**Chapter 2**

**Confusion**

Velma spun an empty glass around the kitchen table, bitterly. Gibby was still talking about something, she could really care less at the moment. She heard her name and looked up, Gibby had asked her something. Even though she didn't like him, she wasn't going to be rude enough not to acknowledge his question.

"The theme.. well. What was it again?" asked Velma, she was curious as even Fred seemed to be interested.

"Instead of a year round Gibby Land, I'm going with a seasonal Holiday Land." said Gibby excitedly.

"That does sound pretty interesting." said Velma with a nod.

"Maybe you could help out with designs, I'd pay you." said Gibby.

"Like, we're busy a lot, on the road..." said Shaggy answering before Velma could politely decline.

"It wouldn't be that long, a few weeks or so..." said Gibby.

"Like, that's a week away from our business. Velms is very important to us." said Shaggy, Velma had raised a brow, joined by the others, it wasn't like Shaggy to sound... to sound so... so professional.

"Oh gosh, look at the time. I have to go, but we'll talk more later." Said Gibby, looking at his watch and leaving, "Bye Velma."

"Quick, maybe we can switch villas." said Velma as Shaggy went to the freezer.

"Like, maybe." said Shaggy.

"Don't be silly. He's harmless.. just annoying... He's like Janice from Friends." said Daphne with a shrug.

"Anyone want a Super Shaggy Double Fudge Slammer Sunday." asked Shaggy, opening the freezer.

"Yeah," said Daphne, as Scooby bounded towards him happily at the offer.

"I'll get the bowls," said Fred, entering the kitchen.

"Make it a double," sighed Velma.

"Tomorrow afternoon, we'll get some food..." Fred was cut off.

"I wan't to go shopping, too. There was this cute shop I saw on the way over here." said Daphne.

"Actually. I need a new swimsuit." said Velma.

"Oh..." Daphne was cut off.

"I kind of want to pick it out myself." said Velma quickly.

"Oh," Daphne's excitement dropped.

The next morning the gang woke up fairly late, enjoying the ability to sleep in on their vacation. They where leaving late that afternoon, so in the mean time; Daphne had gone to catch a few waves, Fred and Scooby had chosen to goof off in the non-salted water of the poole, and Shaggy and Velma sat at the kitchen table. Shaggy was currently playing around on Velma's laptop, he really missed his old one, perhaps he should buy a new one. He sighed, if only Fred hadn't reversed when he had, he would still have it.

"Hey Velma." Shaggy said at the exact time as Gibby did, his head peeked in the doorway.

"Huh... oh." Velma looked at Shaggy and then grimaced as she looked at Gibby, "Hi Gibby."

"Morning you two, I was wondering what you all have planned for the day?" asked Gibby happily.

"Out, around. Just... places." said Velma, "We'll be leaving soon, so I should get my things ready soon."

"Oh, that's cool. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out today?" asked Gibby, "You know, you and me.. grab something to.."

"Like, Velma and I have some stuff to do together." said Shaggy.

"Uh... yeah, we do. I keep putting it off and you know, we need to do it now, or I'll forget again...." said Velma, as she and Shaggy exchanged a quick glance.

"Oh, like what?" asked Gibby, sounding interested.

"Ohm.."

"We..."

"Uh.." they looked at each other and smiled, and turned to Gibby, "Personal."

"Oh..." Gibby went to sit down, but Shaggy moved to that seat, causing Gibby to sit on the other side of them.

"Sorry.. like, batteries dying, so I needed a plug." said Shaggy, plugging it in.

"Oh, wait are you two?" asked Gibby.

"Oh, no." said Velma, "We just have some personal things to do.... hey Fred, we'll be going soon right?"

"Uh.." Fred had walked in and looked at the table, "As soon as I get dressed. Scoob, why don't you go get Daph."

A Daphne fetching, Fred dressing, and Gibby ditching later, and the gang went their separate ways along the shops on the street. Shaggy and Scooby had gone to some food stands, Velma had gone to the swimsuit shop, one of many, and Fred and Daphne had gone off to a rather upbeat looking store. The time went by rather fast and Shaggy and Scooby where enjoying their seventh helping of a very spicy barrito platter.

"Like man, these are great!" said Shaggy, eyes watering.

"Reah, really rood... rey... Relma?" said Scooby, looking off towards the street.

"... yeah, Hey!...." he trailed off as Velma gave them a wave and headed off in the other direction, "Scooby... was Velma... wearing...."

"R'ah rakini...." Scooby gave a whistle, earing a whop from Shaggy.

"Like, that was weird... Velma normally never.... hey why did she head back to the shop?" asked Shaggy pointing to the swimsuit store she'd retreated in.

"Ret's ro." said Scooby, happily trailing the area and towards the shop.

"Scoob, man, wait up." said Shaggy, heading after him, it was less than a minute when they entered the shop and Velma was at the check out counter.

"Ri, Relma," said Scooby.

"Oh, hey guys. Great timing, I just bought it, do you like it?" asked Velma holding up a red one-piece with two horizontal slits on the side.

"Yeah... better than the last one," chuckled Shaggy.

"... uh... oh yeah, that old thing, boy am I glad I have a new one. That one was getting uncomfortable." chuckled Velma as they headed out.

"Rit rooked rew." said Scooby.

"Oh, no, it was old. Looks like Fred and Daphne are done." said Velma, as they saw the two putting bag, both shopping and grocery, into the rental vehicle.

"I never saw you wear it before," said Shaggy, who had a slight tinge to his face, "Not that I was looking or anything."

"I wear it all the time...." Velma was confused now.

"Well, your usually not so... like... ohm un-modest." said Shaggy.

"What are you talking about, I mean, it's not like it was a bikini or something," laughed Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other in confusion.

**TBC**


	3. Did She Really Say That

Updates shouldn't take too long anymore, my hours are thined.... and the holiday is coming up, so yeah. Enjoy the story. Also, please stay tuned to my bio page for links to our Scooby-Doo spoofs called Spoofy-Doo. The films should be starting this January.... and let me tell you, there pretty... well hilarious ... and weird.

**Chapter 3**

**Did She Say That?**

It was a fairly calm morning on their vacation, which was nice for a change. Velma leaned against the dressing room door, she couldn't remember why she'd gone with Daphne to go shopping... again. She cringed as she remembered why and Gibby came through the door. She duct into the changing room and locked the door. She used the bench to peek over the top of the changing room, she watched Gibby look around, looking for someone, but he left quickly. _'I can't believe he's actually stalking me...' _Velma grumbled and opened up the door after a few minutes.

"Daph, I'm going to go get a coffee down the street." said Velma, knocking on Daphne's dressing room door.

"Wait! What do you think of this?" Daphne opened the door to show off a sun-dress; the top was a lilac, and at the waist flowed out into a silky white with a lilac pattern on them.

"Uh.... Daphne, I don't think...." Velma didn't know how to phrase it.

"I was joking Velma. Sun dresses like this just aren't my thing.... I think it'd look better on you..." Daphne didn't get to finish her sentence as one of the sales men came over.

"Echa de menos ha robado una gafas de sol y se coloca en el bolso!" the man looked a little angry.

"Uh... ohm.. Perdona mi español no es el mejor. ¿Habla Inglés?" asked Velma, nervously.

"Estefina!" a girl with fair hair came over, "Americano."

"Oh.... miss, you put... sunglasses, in your bolso." said the girl pointing to Velma's purse.

"What?" Velma opened her bag, "No I didn't... see?"

"Hay sin gafas.." she told her boss as she gave Velma back her purse, "I am sorry miss."

"It's okay, you where just doing your..." Velma was cut off.

"The nerve. We're leaving, come on Velma." Daphne had changed already and was marching them both out.

"They where just doing their job Daphne. But I wonder why he thought I took sunglasses, I wasn't even near the rack." said Velma.

"I don't care, I don't like places who accuse people of things without reasonable proof." said Daphne, bitterly, "Come on, let's go get that coffee."

Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred had decided to chill back at the villa. Fred was asleep on the comfortable beach chair outside, the radio could be heard inside however. Scooby was eating, but glanced at Shaggy once in a while. Shaggy was eating as well, but slower than normal. Scooby put his head on the table and looked at the beatnik, as he put mustard on an ice cream sunday.

"Raggy?" asked Scooby.

"Hmm?" Shaggy swallowed his bite and looked at the Great Dane, "Yeah Scoob?"

"Rats r'are roo rinking rarout?" asked Scooby.

"Uhm... nothing really, like, just some stuff. You want more chips?" asked Shaggy, opening up another bag.

"Reah!" Scooby wagged his tail and was about to dig in, when he caught the distraction, "Raggy?"

"Man... fine. Scoob, have you noticed me acting strange lately. Fred says I have been..." said Shaggy, "But like, if I was I think I might know why."

"Rhy?" asked Scooby, eating some chips.

"It's hard to explain Scooby. Like, I think I know why... but like... than I don't.... No, like man, that's a lie.... I do... but I don't understand why man." said Shaggy, taking another bite of his sunday.

"Rokay... " Scooby was confused and was kind of regreting this conversation.

"Do you think I do?" asked Shaggy.

"Rhat?" asked Scooby, now he was completly lost.

"I should just, like do it." said Shaggy, he was talking to himself more than anything.

"Ro rhat?!" Scooby had stopped eating and was now fully looking at Shaggy.

"I will. Like, man its totally settled. Thanks Scoob." Shaggy got up and put his bowl in the sink.

"Rhy ront rit it," said Scooby, shaking his head and going back to eating.

"Hey guys," said Daphne as she and Velma came in the door, rental car parked next to the house.

"Like, how many shops you buy out Daph?" asked Shaggy, as he saw the bags in the car.

"None," said Daphne, sticking her tongue at him.

"You can never be sure with you Daph," yawned Fred as he opened the sliding door and walked inside.

"Shaggy, can you help me unload these bags," said Velma, "My bag is buried under them."

"How was shopping?" asked Fred as Daphne was headed to the fridge for some ice tea.

"Not bad. Some small annoyances at a few shops... and something kind of weird..." said Daphne, looking up from her drink, "Why would a man buy girl clothes, if he didn't have a girl?"

"Maybe for his mother," said Fred with a chuckle.

"No, that'd be weird..." Daphne raised a brow at Fred's nervous expression.

"It's not weird, I buy clothes for my mother... and hats." Fred looked a cross between insulted and ashamed.

"Shirts and stuff, fine... but swimsuits and under clothes.." said Daphne.

"No, that's just wrong," shuttered Fred, "Why?"

"I saw Gibby when we went into Martza's; it's a cute little shop, and I needed a new.... never mind. Anyways, I saw him picking out some... kind of.. well scandaless clothes." said Daphne.

"Did you ask him?" asked Fred.

"No, he booked it when he saw me, it was a weird look too.... Huh... maybe he's like my Uncle..." said Daphne.

"You mean the cross dresser?" asked Fred with a chuckle.

"Yeah... laugh all you want, but most men could never work heals like that," said Daphne, with a slight smirk, "But maybe..."

"We better get dinner started.... what happened to those three, did they get sucked into you vat of purchases?" asked Fred, looking out the window to see Velma and Scooby trying to pull Shaggy out of the car.

It was really late when the gang decided to go their separate ways off to bed. Shaggy walked down the stairs, too many things racing in his mind to sleep at the moment. He thought about getting something to eat, when a figure out by the water caught his eye; something orange. Velma was walking along the shore line, it wasn't like her to do that, especially this late. He watched her for a few minutes, before his mind started clicking. This was the perfect time to talk to her, there was no one else around to add into the conversation. With speed he found himself already approaching her on the beach, he didn't even remember leaving the house.

"Velma?" She jumped, not hearing him approach.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She clutched her chest, but let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, like Velma, can I talk to you?" asked Shaggy.

"Uh... who?" Velma squinted her eyes at him.

"Uh, oh, like sorry. Its me Shaggy.... why are you walking along the beach without your glasses?" asked Shaggy.

"Oh sorry, I'm a little tired.... glasses? Why would I wear glasses at night?" asked Velma, with a small chuckle.

"To see... anyways. Velma, there's something I need to talk to you about." said Shaggy nervously.

"Okay..." Velma had turned to focus on him.

"Well, like... you see," he sighed, what could be the worst thing that could happen, "Velms... I think I really like you... like more than a friend."

"..." she tilted her head and squinted her face as if she had just been told this by someone she'd never met before, "Excuse me?"

"Velms, I like you a lot." said Shaggy, he didn't feel that nervous now that he'd said it aloud.

"That's nice Shaggy, but I need to get to sleep. I feel really... really... really... really bored." she gave a small smile and walked off.

"Uh..." Shaggy's stomach dropped, he didn't even know where she'd walked off too... that... that had been the worst thing that could have happened.

**TBC**

The Daphne's uncle thing... totally cannon. Season 2 of What's New Scooby-Doo, when they head to Paris to visit Dannika.


	4. Poor Gibby

Sorry its been a while, but now that I have my laptop I promise you that they'll be more frequency in my updates. So the next story is _Scooby-Doo and the Secret Cookies_. It's set up for Valentines.

**Chapter 4**

**Poor Gibby**

Shaggy looked behind him, Velma was standing there.. again. How long had he been out of it since the rejection, she was wearing different pajamas now. She had concern written on her face, and Scooby stood beside her, his head tilted. He cleared his throat and let out a slight smile, he wasn't going to let this change things between them, even though she had kind of rudely dismissed herself, but he could over look it.

"Shaggy? Why are you standing on the beach in the middle of the night?" Velma held a half smile, which fell at Shaggy's new expression.

"I… you…" Shaggy was well… angry, "Okay the walk off I can overlook… but I would think like, as friends, you could like have more sensitivity about it. It took a lot of like, strenght to finally say that. Man, I can't believe I… Just like, don't talk to me for a while! " he scowled and headed passed her and back towards the house.

"Scooby… why's he mad at me?" asked Velma, her eyes wide.

"R'I ront r'know…" Scooby followed her gaze as Shaggy trudged through the sand.

Scooby looked at Velma and gave her a reassuring lick as he turned and ran after his best friend. Velma sat in the sand and threw a sea shell into the water, she'd come out here after seeing him standing there, she'd thought they could talk more. She looked back at the villa and watched Shaggy's bedroom light go on and then after a few seconds it finally went off. She stood up and headed back to the villa, she froze.

"Velma?" Gibby was sitting on the pier a few feet away, his voice was solemn… like he'd been crying.

"Gibby, what are you doing out here?" asked Velma, her good nature making her see what was wrong.

"I have to tell you something….."

Fred knocked on Shaggy's door with a yawn, he'd heard the door slam while he'd been watching a movie on his portable DVD player. There was no answer, but he heard a groan. Fred opened the door and peeked his head in, Scooby gave a look that simply said, 'I don't know myself…' Fred sighed and walked in.

"Shag?" asked Fred leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Fred, like man. I'm really not in the mood." Said Shaggy, he had been staring at the ceiling for a good few minutes now.

"Ohm…. What's wrong?" Fred cleared his throat, he wasn't exactly sure how to comfort another guy, or what it was even about.

"Seriously Fred…. Don't make me manually like, throw you out." Said Shaggy bluntly.

"Okay, first of all, I would like to see you try," Chuckled Fred.

Daphne woke to the sounds of loud crashes, not just one, but two. She opened her bedroom door carefully. One crash had come from downstairs, the other from the hall. Scooby stood in front of her door with the same expression she had at the sight. Shaggy and Fred we're wrestling on the ground… and Shaggy looked like he was actually winning. Then the sounds of Velma yelling at somone… or chasing them came from the downstairs.

"Scooby, what's been going on?" asked Daphne in shock.

"Ront rask re…" Scooby sighed.

"Guys…." Daphne looked at them.

"I told you… to … get .. out!" said Shaggy as they where still somewhat in the doorway.

"And I… said… make..me!" Said Fred, his arm locked in the doorway as Shaggy had now resulted to pulling his legs.

"GUYS!" Daphne threw water at them from the vase in the hall.

"HEY!"

"Yuck!" both looked at her, and then finally heard the yelling from downstairs.

"GUYS!" Velma's voice rang up the stairs.

"Help! HELP! Somebody, HELP ME!" Gibby's frightened voice cried up after hers.

"What goes on when I go to sleep?" said Daphne, stepping over Shaggy and Fred and rushing down the stairs, Scooby in toe.

The scene that greeted her was a mixture of amusing and concerning. Gibby and Velma seemed to be running around the kitchen island. Normally, Daphne would have pictured Gibby chasing Velma, but at the current moment Velma was chasing him… with a pot. Broken things and books littered the floor, Daphne was seriously thinking about never going to sleep again. She felt Shaggy and Fred brush on either side of her.

"Should we do something?" asked Fred.

"Yes! Help me!" yelled Gibby, as Velma managed to get a hold of his ear.

"Velma, like what are you…" Shaggy's eyes went wide; this was a dark… angry side of Velma.

"Tell them!" yelled Velma, glaring at Gibby.

"This could all be resolved without such drastic anger," said Gibby hopefully.

"Tell them or I hit you with the pot…. Now!" said Velma yanking his ear.

"Ow! Okay, okay." Velma let go of him and Gibby nervously looked at the others.

"Velma…." Daphne's brow rose.

"I think I figured out why they thought I shoplifted… and whatever's up with Shaggy." Said Velma.

The bank was completely dark except for the small night lights near the floor, allowing the security to walk freely. They where motion sensored and the night security locked the door behind him, leaving it in complete darkness. The moment the door had been closed the lights flicked on only for a second and a figure darted in the shadows, towards the vault. The clicking sound filled the room as the figure fiddled with the locks on the large safe. The door opened and the security walked back in the room, the shadow froze, but the security man left after picking up a candy from the bowl on the counter. The safe opened to a light laden room and wit ease the figure used spray paint on the two cameras in the safe. The robber took off their mask, and picked the lock in one of the private boxes, taking out a dazling diamond necklace and putting it on. The robber pulled out a pocket mirror and looked at herself. Velma smiled and looked for the earrings to match. She'd make a fortune on the black market with this. She loaded up a large bag full of jewels and cash and put her mask back on, darting out the safe door and kicking it shut behind her.

"So… Velma, where are you going?" came the voice of Gibby before he turned on the lights.

"Hey Gibby," Velma waved casually and began to slowly creep towards the hole in the window she'd made.

"What's up?" asked Daphne, her head popping through the hole, " I hope you where planning on sharing some of the loot with all of us. "

"Yeah." Said Fred, sitting on a bench near the exit.

"Like, don't worry. The camera's off." Said Shaggy.

"But you should know that the jewels and cash are fake." Said Velma popping up from behind the counter.

"Row… reird." Said Scooby coming out from behind a desk.

"Hmm, man I look good… maybe better without glasses though. Glad I don't need them. So Gibs, you finally told them." Said the robber Velma taking off her mask and smiling at them.

"Well I kind of had too after your plans to rob the bank." Said Gibby with a sad look in his eyes.

"How do you plan on stopping me?" asked robber Velma, putting the bag on her back.

"With these," Gibby pulled out a small gray gun, the others followed his lead.

"You're going to shoot me?!" she scoffed.

"No… water you." Said Velma, and they fired the squirt guns.

"What…." She began to short circuit and after the sparks subsided she lay limply on the floor.

"And if you EVER do something like this again. You will feel more pain than you could ever imagine." Said Velma, taking the chip from the back of her robot selves neck and busting it.

"I'm going to go tell the security guard we're done here." Said Fred.

"Uh… I better. You called him Mr. Cookie Protector earlier." Said Daphne.

In a short time everything was put back and they we're headed back towards the villa, Gibby had to give a statement to the police, and they'd already finished theirs. When they reached the villa, the sun was rising up and they'd have to pack today, their vacation was over and they needed to head to Illinois for a mystery they'd received via email this morning. Daphne had decided to jump on packing early, they could sleep on the plane anyways.

"Like, sorry about earlier…" said Shaggy as Velma got the milk from the fridge.

"It doesn't matter…. But can I ask you something?" asked Velma, with a curious grin.

"Sure," smiled Shaggy, putting an arm around Velma.

"What did you say to her?" asked Velma.

"Huh?"

"To her, the robot me?" asked Velma, "You said it was.."

"Oh… uh… I said… I said I like… you.. your modest swimsuit better than those showy one, like that's all." Said Shaggy with a confident smile.

**THE END**


End file.
